Mobius Elite Universe Guidelines
Here I'm going to give a few tips for creating a character that will fit well in to the Mobius Elite storyline, as well as give you some information about the Elite itself and some "Rules" of the universe. About the Universe *This roleplay takes place on Sonic the Hedgehog's world of Mobius, though the time is set into the future (50 years or more) to allow for major technology advancement and research, as well as political and governmental development. From salvaging Robotnik's used technology and independant research, powerful energy resources have been developed, and large cities have blossomed, largely powered indefinately by these power sources. Resources are abundant, and the entire planet lives in an economic utopia. Most Mobians only live to be around 50-60 years old without advanced medical treatment, so the only people who could have lived long enough to witness Sonic in his hayday are either Dragons (who live about 10 times as long as normal Mobians), Robots, Cyborgs, Androids, Constructs, or people who have discovered some other fountain or youth or power to keep from aging. *The quick advancement in technology is mostly due to salvaging the technology that was leftover from Eggman, Black Arms, and the Nocturnus tribe. *Most of the universe is inspired by the Archie Comics, most specifically the revamped universe created with the Super Genesis Wave, which mixed in much more continuity from the games (and erased most of Ken Penders's influence). As a general rule, any zone that appears in a Sonic game is a valid location to hold a roleplay. *Roboticization no longer exists in this universe, so robot characters would have to be ones that are built from the ground up as robots, rather than mobians that were turned into robots. *Dark Arms are a modified race of Black Arms that exist beyond the hivemind of the original Black Arms after their total genocide with the destruction of both Black Comets. Dark Arms are more mobian in appearance and are free-willed, but typically fall into a more evil morality, attempting to bring about a new age of glory for their race. *Companions are acceptable to play alongside your character (such as Chao, Wisps, or Flickies). Typically, Chao are much MUCH weaker than Mobians. They can become strong enough to fight alongside other characters however. (IE Cheese, Cream's companion.) Typically Chao cannot learn to harness magical abilities, making exceptions only for Immortal Chaos Chao or Chao that are strong enough to become one. (You are not required to give your Chao one of each 'animal' for it to become a Chaos Chao, however it may need to reincarnate a couple times.) You cannot start out with a Chao that is super powerful, the oldest I will allow for a new Chao is one cycle (IE, it's just become an Adult Neutral, Hero, or Dark). You will have to advance the Chao yourself through roleplay. *Astral Constructs (Or, as they're more commonly known as, Chaos Manifestations) Are living embodiments of Psionic energy. Most commonly they appear as blobs of colored liquid taken humanoid shape, however constructs formed from other materials or energies can be found too, similar to Elementals. They come on three classifications, Type 0, Type 1, and Type 2. **Type 0 Constructs are the rarest and typically the most dangerous out of the three. Type 0 Constructs are created when the energy of a Chaos Emerald mutates a Chao. They are by far the most dangerous, since they are capable of absorbing the energy from other emeralds in order to grow stronger, and absorbing enough can create a beast of godlike power. Before the original 7 Emeralds were lost, many experiments to create another Type 0 were attempted, but to no success. Only one documented Type 0 exists, known simply as Chaos. **Type 1 Constructs are also known as Artificial Chaos. These are created by mechanical means, using a device that uses a Chaos Drive to create a body similar to a Type 0. These Constructs are typically very primal, unintelligent, and aggressive. However, when larger and purer Chaos Gem Shards are used as an energy supply, they become more akin to Type 2 Constructs, becoming more intelligent and sometimes capable of speech. Type 1 Constructs are not able to absorb the energy of gems beyond the one used to create them. **Type 2 Constructs are the more akin to Type 0 than Type 1, however, they cannot absorb other gems to increase their power, so they are generally safer. Type 2 Constructs are sentient, capable of rational thought and sometimes speech. They are created by a person focusing their own energy reserve into manifesting a living being. The art of doing this is very difficult to master, however some Type 2 Constructs have been reported being created completely by accident. About the Mobius Elite *The Elite is a peace-keeping group of gifted individuals and vigilantes. Basically it's like the Freedom Fighters mixed with the G.U.N. and a general theme of the Arks or Guardians from Phantasy Star Online. All around Mobius are sectors of the Elite, each one self-regulated as best as the commander of each sector deems. Each sector is supplied with a base and numerous transport and combat vessels, as well as a large arsenal of armor, weapons, and tools. The Elite's central command is located on the moon. The Elite does have a single leader, having the title of Primus, however the majority of Elitian politics involves a council consisting of every Sector Commander; The Primus usually only has as much say in a matter as any other Commander. A second political council is also set up, comprised of representatives and ambassadors of the various governmental systems across Mobius. *Newer Elitian Bases consist of mostly of large Satellites that orbit the planet. Each sector's satellite can accommodate up to 20-30 people at once, and is self sufficient, running off of solar power. Each sector is assigned a portion of Mobius as their designated policing area. (For example, Sector 02 is primarily assigned to Angel Island) Years ago, all of the Elite used planet-side bases, most were built covertly or underground. Many sectors still occupy their planetside bases, however others have been abandoned. Many of these abandoned bases have become home to squatters, nomads, or gangs. *Though the Elite seems like an all-powerful group that dominates the planet, the majority of higher ranking members are not world-crushingly powerful, and most of the lowest ranking soldiers are only as strong as an average civilian. The Elite is also small in numbers, compared to the rest of the world, barely having enough members to form an average army. The Elite is also not an all-knowing and morally justified group; Though the main goal of the Elite is to protect Mobius, many members have questionable methods, some are simply there for the money and benefits, and some are attempting to corrupt the Elite from the inside. Only around 25 sectors exist currently, though more pop up as recruits are found. *Not all Elite recruits go through advanced combat training. Typically if a recruit is hand-picked by a commander, they are simply given a quick training session of basic weaponry and then become a member of the sector. Generally the only people who are given a free pass otherwise are capable of using some type of powers/magic or are just uncannily good at what they do. The not-so-gifted trainees must go through advanced training courses until their skills are up to par. Some sectors have even been known to hire strong mercenaries when low on members or skill. *G.U.N. (Global United Nations) Still exists, and is intrinsically connected to the Elite. The Elite is an advanced peacekeeping organization comprised of the best of the best, and the G.U.N. still outnumbers the entire Elite by tenfold or more. Pretty much every nameless rank-and-file soldier the Elite uses on missions are a part of G.U.N. and pretty much every non-powered Mobian that would want to get into the Elite starts out as a G.U.N. soldier. About Powers *All magic or abilities characters use are some form of Psionic power. That does not mean that they pertain to mental ablities like telepathy and such, moreover it means the power is internal, and is manifested from your own reserve of energy. Not all abilities need an elemental attribute, and if they do, you're not restricted to one type of element. A good template for creating your own powers is to imagine manifesting something physical or altering something on your body. *The majority of powers don't do physical damage, but damage life force just the same. This means that if you are hit by a basic energy power, it won't leave any physical scars or wounds. Some other powers will still do this, however, like elemental powers or powers that enhance existing weapons/ammo. (For Example, it's impossible to decapitate an opponent with a blade made purely of basic energy, however an otherwise beheading blow to an opponent would still most likely incapacitate them.) *The original 7 Chaos Emeralds are lost beyond rediscovery in this universe, however, other gems can be found with similar capabilities. The most premanent in this time is "The 7 sins" and "the 7 virtues," each of them with similar uses to the original emeralds, and have darker and brighter hues respectively. Other minor gems are also scattered about ruins, mines, and other places. These gems can be used one-off to boost a person's energy, and some others contain knowledge of new or hidden abilities that characters can learn. (Typically the only other way a person can learn a power is by someone who already knows it teaching them or imbuing a gem with the knowledge of the power.) A character who unlocks the knowledge of a power within a gem must still take time to practice and control it. *If you would like some more generic powers or need help with powers in general, contact me. I have a large and varied list of powers that you could use. *Other types of magic exist, such as Arcane, however almost all knowledge of how to wield such magic has been lost. Psionic/Chaos magic can do almost everything Arcane can, it simply takes from a different power source. Super Forms and You *Certain characters who have connections to supernatural abilities or powers can obtain a "Super form," which basically represents a culmination of ultimate power related to whatever their particular abilities are. Typically a character in their Super form has increased abilities and energy capacity, also based on the theme of their powers. *Characters do NOT suddenly aquire a super form at a key moment during battle to help them save the day and win against the bad guys. This is cliche and if everyone's character did this it would get repetative and too focused, especially considering the "Super" character would steal all of the spotlight from everyone else. Super forms are built up over time, gradually, gaining smaller pieces of the super form over time. Super forms represent a major gain of power, so any significant ascension into super forms will only occur after a good number of story arcs are completed. They do not necessarily GIVE the character any amount of power, they simply represent the amount of power a character is able to output. *Super forms, also, are not necessarily the peak of a character's strength, they simply represent a VERY significant milestone in that character's particular ability to use their power (like Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, etc.). Progressions above a primary Super form generally occur the same way a character does from his normal state, albeit at a significantly reduced rate - character slowly gain portions of whatever their next super form would be. (I doubt we'll really be getting into secondary super forms during the lifetime of this roleplay group.) *The progression of a super form occurs as follows: As a character betters their ability to use their powers or magic over time, they can slowly develop small chunks of their super form during heightened states, like when they're in combat. By using a progression, the immediate gain in power is lessened, as the power increase from the Listed below are some example progressions from characters within the RP group. :::: Raksen Arcen *Stage 1: Raksen emits an emerald-colored aura during heightened states. *Stage 2: Raksen emits a more noticable emerald aura, which flows quicker and shapes closer to his body. *Stage 3: Raksen emits a more powerful aura, which shapes along his body and causes his fur/hair to blow upwards as if by wind. *Stage 4: Raksen's aura begins to shape tightly to his body, jolts of electricity jump across various points on his body. *Stage 5: Raksen's aura shapes even tighter to his body, his fur/hair begins to take on the shape that it is in his super form. *Stage 6: Raksen's pupils turn gold and his eyes begin to glow. *Stage 7: (Full Super) Raksen's fur turns entirely emerald colored and glows. *Items of significant power (IE. Chaos Emeralds) Can sometimes advance the holder one or two stages closer to their full primary super-form (or even secondary forms, IE. Super Emeralds and Hyper Sonic) *Characters are capable of having multiple primary super forms, however each one would take just as long to obtain as their first primary super. (Again, I doubt any characters will be able to gain more than one full super form during the lifetime of the RP.) Typically, alternate super forms involve using powers from an alternate power source (IE. Positive and Negative energy), or gaining and using powers of a different theme entirely. (IE. Fire and Ice) (More to come later maybe. Send any additional questions to raksen_arcen on Skype) Category:Roleplay Information